No more tears, My Sky
by White-Angel94
Summary: [BxB] Tsuna's life was such a wreck, but it wasn't just about bullies. Things had escalated more than he ever expected. He was broken, his life darken like the empty night sky, being consumed by darkness when the sky changes, being accompanied by the floating clouds. "I'll protect you...always..." No more tears, no more pain, no more sadness [1827] Cover is not mine! T-for safe.


**Hello minna~ Ahaha yeah well, many who knows me would say "Why is she writing a new story when she hadn't even finished the other?" Well easy..I've been emo lately..i mean gloomy days and stress and i just need to channel those into something...and yeah which came the birth of this kind of dark and sad theme one shot. Yeah...recently i've been into a talk about "sexual harassment" and ideas just pop into my mind and so...Here you go! Well feel free to leave reviews and comments to me! Thank you if you favourite this story! Arigatou~ Well then, ENJOY~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and it belongs to Amano Akira - sensei and all rights reserved.**

* * *

 **No more tears, My Sky.**

The sky was so clear. The bright light blue started to blind his eyes. The cloudless sky, was the only thing which are being reflected by the honey colored orb. His hands were obviously covering half of his upper face, hiding the tears that had started to form and soaked his white porcelain cheek. He still stood there, on the rooftop all alone, clenching his fingers into a fist until they turned to white. He rest one of his hand on the fence, gripping it hard.

He was not suppose to be there, it's holiday but still, Namimori Middle School was the only place that he could feel at ease, other than his own house that is. His disheveled and battered appearance would cause a ruckus as well as making his mother become worried a lot and he, would do anything rather than making her feel worried about him.

 ** _'Why...why...'_ ** He thought over and over again as his tears would flood over his face again. He was standing at the same place for who knows how long until his legs gave away, making him to tumble down, kneeling on the ground. **_'I'm tired...I'm so tired...'_** He was so drown within his own thoughts that he could not even move, resulting him to be laying on the floor, honey colored orb facing the vast clear blue sky.

Suddenly the door was open, revealing Hibari Kyoya with his usual pitch black uniform. The usual cold gaze and emotionless expression plastered on his face. His black onyx eyes were searching through the area, trying to find something or someone. Until his gaze fall onto a figure laying on the ground, oblivious to his surrounding.

"Herbivore." He uttered as he lock his gaze on is target, watching the fluttering of the spiky gravity defying light brown hair laying on the floor. He could obviously figured that this boy was crying by the way his body trembles slightly.

Hibari walks towards the boy and as he become closer, his eyes widened at what he had actually see. The disheveled and battered appearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi was being imprinted in his dark onyx eyes. Emotions. The one thing that he, Hibari Kyoya would ever admit that even he had such a weakling traits inside him. Yes, he is worried at what was being reflected on his eyes.

 **"What happened?"** The urge within his voice was very obvious, revealing how worried he was with such demanding tone. He stood in front of the boy, only to be more concerned, NO, furious and anger filled his mind as he saw the boy more closely. **_'Hn, those bullies!'_** Hibari thought.

"Do-don't...pl-please do-don't lo-look at m-me..." Tsunayoshi was trembling, he was obviously scarred with what had happen.

Listening to his plead, Hibari just kneel down beside him. Hibari could heard the sniffling and the he knows how much that boy wanted to leave but, hearing his sobbing made him to stay. He just could not leave him alone, definitely not now. Hibari's eyes softened as he now was sitting comfortably on the floor. He gaze the clear blue sky, strands of clouds were starting to form, shading them from the scorching ray of the sun. His eyes are now solely focusing on the figure of the boy. He was trailing the small and petite figure of him when suddenly, his gaze was locked on the obvious mark on his white pale skin. His eyes widened at that, blood started to rushes towards his brain, seeing red all over. He was more than furious.

 **"WHO IS IT."** Hibari suddenly said, his voice is obviously seethed with anger.

"..." Tsuna flinched at the question. He was trying so hard to avert his mind away from remembering that damned memories.

 **"WHO DID THIS TO YOU"** He demanded as he reveals Tsuna's bare chest, roughly yanking the shirt apart.

"..." Tsuna bite his lower lips, he was scared, he was ashamed. He just can't answer Hibari's question.

Tears started to fall more than it already is. His sobbing and sniffling filled the quiet rooftop, Hibari slowly caress Tsuna's hand that was covering his eyes. He gently took them away, only to see Tsuna's eyes were being covered by his long bangs. He titled Tsuna's face gently to let Tsuna face him, only to stare at those watery honey colored orb of his. His face softened at this, curving a slight small smile on his face, almost visible on his face. Tsuna calm when he saw that rare small smile on Hibari's face and calmed.

"Tell me." Hibari's voice filled with worries and gentleness only to have an opposite effect.

"I...I-I..." It seems that his tears started to pour harder than before.

Hibari gently picked him up and hugged him gently. Tsuna was startled by the sudden contact but the warmth that was released by Hibari's embrace had actually calmed him down, making him feels safe and comfortable. His sobbing and sniffling was subdued. For almost half an hour, both of them were fixed in that position, not that Hibari minded though.

"Hi-Hibari-san...th-thank you..." Tsuna mumbles slowly.

Hibari break the embrace to face Tsuna. His pale fingers trailed the died tears on Tsuna's face. Hibari then cupped Tsuna's face gently before he tugged the disheveled shirt, exposing the bruising hickeys on his body, making Tsuna to blush furiously. There are many marks on his white creamy skin in which irked Hibari to no end. Tsuna exposed neck were tainted by the kiss marks, his white creamy chest were filled with those bruising mark. It made him mad, they really got the gut to taint him.

"Who did this to you?" Hibari asked, trying to sound as gentle as he could.

"Tha..." Tsuna lowered his gaze, not wanting to look into Hibari's eyes.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari speak of his name, shocking him and made him to look into Hibari's eyes. Trying to figure that raven haired demon.

"Wha...Wh-why do y-you want to k-know?" Stuttered Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi...'this' is a crime." Hibari stated as he trailed the hickeys on Tsuna's chest. Not wanting to say the word 'rape' at all. As cold and merciless as him knows best not to mention such words towards such a frail boy, the victim of such a distasteful act.

"Bu-but...I-I..." Tsuna quickly tries to hide them, clutching his grip on his clothes tightly. He felt like burying himself under something, curving himself into a ball and just hide away. Hide from everything, hiding from him.

"Tsunayoshi..." There it is again, his name being called gently by the person he didn't want to see him in such a situation. He almost wanted to cry, he almost wanted to hide into the warmth that he would give but no, he can't. He just can't. He does not deserve that. He is dirty. He felt dirty.

"N-no...pl-please..." Tsuna begged. Tears started to drop again. When suddenly he was enveloped by warmth. Once again Hibari had hugged him, keeping him safe in his embraced, comforting Tsuna with action instead of words, what an typical way for Hibari. 'Don't speak but act' kind of demeanor.

"Tsunayoshi...let me help you." Hibari said in a whispers. Soothing him in a gentle way, that no one would ever expect from the 'Demon', the Head of Naminori Discipline Committee would actually do.

"I...I u-understand..." Tsuna finally gave in with Hibari's rare gentle persuasion.

"Good."

XxXOOXxX

 _ **'How dare those lowly herbivore touch what's mine!'**_ Hibari thought furiously. _**'I'll bite...no...I'll KILL them to death!'**_

Hibari was obviously furious, his dark and ominous aura was seeping through his body. It was unbearable, even for Kusakabe who had been by his side all along, it was doubled, no HUNDRED FOLD scary and it makes him hard to even breathe using his lungs. His aura was just screaming 'I'm angry', 'Don't bother me' and 'I'll kill you'. Kusakabe just sighed and sweatdropped when suddenly Hibari was calling for him.

"I want information on these herbivores." Hibari ordered.

"H-hai, Kyou-san."

As Kusakabe went out of the room, Hibari was still sitting on his chair with a dangerous aura surrounded him. As he still too focused on getting revenged and punishing the low lives that had stained his Tsunayoshi, a fluffy yellow ball suddenly rest on top of his head. Chirping as it was trying to grab the raven's attention. Fluttering it's small and cute wings while comforting itself within the raven's hair.

"Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hn?" Hibari was awaken from his own thoughts and tries to focused on Hibird.

"Don't get mad! Don't get mad!" It said.

"I'll try..." was Hibari's replies.

Tsuna was walking passed the hallway as quiet as he could, trying to evade as many people as he could. The pain on his lower body was still there, he would winced in pain when he moves his body roughly. Tsuna sigh as he finally arrive at his seat. He was early that day, lucky him. As time passes by, more of his classmates finally arrive. Tsuna would just continue on watching the sky through the window. His mind sometimes would wander to the day when Hibari found him on the rooftop, it was a clear day with little cloud floats by. He loves that sky very much. A small smile curved on his face.

The lessons went on normally and now it's already the end of the day. Suddenly Tsuna felt a shiver course through his body. He felt a jolt and flinched thought there's nothing around him that would actually lead him t behave that way. He was scared, uneasiness flows through his body. He tightens his grip on his bag as he maneuvered himself through the hallway and out of the school ground as fast as he could.

Without him noticing, it seems that there are few people had been watching him. Ever since he walks out of his classroom. Three teenagers were watching Tsuna with lust within their eyes, they had been trailing him for quite a while. They were following Tsuna closely, trailing every movement he made, trying to find a suitable time to corner him.

"Kyo-san...they are on the move." Kusakabe stated as he was eyeing the teenagers movement since the beginning under a certain skylark orders.

"Hn." Hibari answered as he switch off the transmitter and dashed out of his room. **"I'll bite them to death."** He said as a murderous aura leaked out.

The next day, a certain news spread through the Namimori town that a demon had run amok and punish those whom had commit a very grave sin. Three young teenagers within the age of fifteen were found half dead in the dark alley, bathed in their own blood with broken bones and bruises all over their body. It was such a gore sights that they parents could not even identify them as their sons. Hearing the news, Hibari smirked with delight. He hummed with satisfaction which made most of the Disciplinary Committee flinched and shivered. Kusakabe almost fainted because the lack of oxygen caused by the sudden shock which made him unable to breathe. He knew that Hibari was had always punish people of their wrongdoing but this time, even he was puzzled as to what wrongdoing had the three had made in which had irked the demon.

Tsuna was shocked as he heard the news from his other classmates from their conversation. Those three people were the one involves with the 'incident' that had occur to him and he only talk about them to a certain skylark. A small smile curved on his face as he watches the clouds that had started to formed on the clear blue sky. He felt a thump within his heart, a warm feeling coursed through his body as he feel safe. He was puzzled as to why he felt that way but somehow, he knew that that a certain person would be there for him and that made him happy, very happy.

"Thank you...Hibari-san..." He whispered softly.

XxXOOXxX

"...ri...san..." Tsuna mumbled in his sleep.

Kyoya was already wide awake, currently being satisfied with the view of his partner slash lover's sleeping form. A smile curved on his face. He lean closer to Tsuna which made Tsuna to snuggle closer to Kyoya's body warmth in which received a broad smile on the older face. He brushes Tsuna's bang aside which earn a soft moan from Tsuna as he squirm closer to Kyoya. Kyoya kissed his forehead as he embraced him protectively.

"You are mine, Tsunayoshi..." He whispered.

It seems that Kyoya had dreamt about the 'incident' in which occur during Tsuna's first year in middle school. That 'incident' in which had started everything. The beginning of everything between the both of them.

"Hmmm..."Tsuna moan as he started to wake up, rubbing his eyes cutely.

Tsuna was blinking his eyes slowly, only to be greeted by a smiling Kyoya in front of him, half naked. A smile curved on his face as he noticed it.

"Kyo...ya, good morning." Tsuna greeted him with his most brightest smile.

"Morning." Kyoya answered and kiss him on his forehead which earn him another smile and a light shade of red on Tsuna's face,

"Hmm..."

"We still got time." Kyoya stated.

"Hmm? I don't really want Reborn to just storm into 'our' room to wake us up." Tsuna said as he slowly eased himself into a sitting position.

" Hn...True "Kyoya said with a smirk. "When it is clearly visible." Kyoya added.

"Ehh?" Tsuna was oblivious about his statement before he himself started to look at his own body. Hickeys were clearly visible for all to see on his white creamy pale skin. "Kyo...Kyoya!" Tsuna burst as he was blushing madly, trying to cover himself with the blanket. "Y-you...I already said not to leave any!" Tsuna pouted.

"..." Kyoya just smirk, enjoying his lover's reaction. "But you said I could last night."

Tsuna blushes even more, he was red as a tomato. He was so embarrassed and curved into a ball, hiding under the blanket.

"Mou...Kyoya..." Tsuna whined.

"You are mine, and I want 'them' to know that." Kyoya stated. Again, a kiss landed on Tsuna's forehead as Kyoya peeled him away from his blanket.

"Hmm..." Tsuna looked into Kyoya's eyes and blushes as he smiles happily.

"You are mine, and mine only...my Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said obsessively and kissed Tsuna on the lips, earning a moan of pleasure from his beloved as the kiss went more and more sensual. A trail of saliva was what was left by the hot and passionate kiss they shared.

"I love you, Kyoya...with all my life, my soul..." Tsuna stated as he curved a smile on his face, staring at his beloved face lovingly. "Thank you...Kyoya..." He said as he connect their forehead together and closes his eyes with a hand pressed lightly on Kyoya's face.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Thank you for loving me." Tsuna added as he pulls away, looking down.

"What's past is past. We live in the present, for the future..." Kyoya said as he hugged Tsuna tightly, feeling how insecure his lover had felt. "I'll always be with you...till the day I'll die..." Kyoya added as he looked into Tsuna's teary eyes within his cupped face.

"Un..." More tears started to flow.

At the age of 23, the young leader of the most prestige and strong Vongola Famiglia, the Vongola Decimo, formerly named Sawada Tsunayoshi is now Hibari Tsunayoshi. With the marital status of 'married' to the one and only Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya and resides peacefully in Italy. It seems that there's a problem up ahead for the next generation but that's for the later. For now, let's leave the both of them alone, happily within the embraced of each other.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this one-shot of mine. Please don't forget to R &R. Forgive me for my tardiness with my other fics since i'm in a tight situation...Yeah, Finals Examination time...sorry...Please don't forget to check my other fics as well. Hope to hear from you guys soon.**

 **Love,**

 **white_angel94~**


End file.
